Soil as soft as sunlight
by PaintingInTheAttic
Summary: A story looking into the relationship between Beastboy and Raven as they get caught up in the election of a corrupt politician.


Raven's eyes lazily tracked the small insect as it crossed her open book. It was small, beetle-like, completely unknown to her (though her knowledge of pests was admittedly lacking), and markedly green.

-Beastboy?

She asked the question tentatively, already fearing any response that may come. A few moments passed, she could no longer see the words as anything but a background for the crawling bug. Though, in truth, the book spoke with rather elementary language and scarcely held her attention even before the beetle intruded.

Still no response. Raven decided to force an answer from it. She steadied her breathing and reached out to the bug, prodding its mind with her own. Luckily, the beetle (or Diabrotica barberi, which seemed to be its name) was of simplistic mind and offered up his secrets quite readily to her.

Regripping the book, Raven looked once more at the bug; with the same admiration that a collector of flowers would have for a beautifully grown rose. Then, the hint of a smile now gone from her face, she gave an audible sigh and slammed the book shut.

A muffled scream escaped from within its bindings. Raven could feel some desperate creature squirming inside it, but some unconscious urge advised her to keep the book clamp shut anyways. She wasn't proud of her cruelty, but in some twisted way she felt her little friend deserved it. Later, she'd find the time to apologize to Beastboy; that's what she told herself at least.

She let go of the book and asked,

- Do you know the scientific names of all the animals you turn into, she asked, or do you just look up the names of your favorite transformations?

Beastboy accepted her gentle words as an apology, he spent enough time with Raven to know that by being non-hostile she was attempting to be nice. Taking this as a good sign, he straightened his back, tried his best not to reveal how much pain he was really in, and got ready to deliver the line he had prepared to impress Raven.

-I know you guys usually think of me as the slow one, but I do like to know the names of what I'm turning into.

His one-girl-audience seemed impressed by this, so he giddily led into his next trick.

-Go ahead, he touted, name any animal and I'll tell you its scientific name.

Before Raven could respond, the usual siren blared along with its accompanying flashing red light. Together, they pierced the entirety of Titan Tower and called all of its residents to action.

-Perhaps another time, said Raven as she teleported out of the room.

-Great, whined Beastboy as he prepared to leave, now I have to fight in this condition and I learned all those useless names for nothing.

* * *

An innocent voice asks:

-Robin, do you think Raven loves us?

An unsure voice reassures:

-Of course she does Star, its just different with her.

* * *

The night had fallen open like a wooden toy chest and villains seemed to be attacking targets at random. Cyborg drove to address abnormalities at the radio tower, Robin and Starfire teamed up to fend off abnormally aggressive intruders at City Hall, and the final two heroes were sent to a famous lookout point over the ocean. Many distressed phone calls were coming from there and nearby residents gave reports of hearing both panicked screams and a loud explosion from that direction.

The two arrived to a scene of despair. Cars overturned, trees uprooted, people cowering in fear. Raven quickly sought out the source of all the destruction. A sizable foe known to her as Cinderblock. She looked closer and saw another point of interest. An instantly recognizable man lying at the monster's feet.

Beastboy too saw the man and thought him familiar somehow but could not place him. He was much more concerned with the giant foot poised to crush the man. He chose the eyes of a snow leopard, hoping to dash forward and surprise Cinderblock with a Rhinoceros' horn before the kill could be made. But something stopped him.

Or rather, Raven's death grip on the scruff of his neck stopped him. Through clenched teeth she muttered:

-Don't you know who that guy is?

Beast boy wrested free from her grip and squinted to get a better look at him. Nothing at first, but then:

-Whoa! That's the dude who's running for governor." and -Oh, he's a hostage.

Indeed, Cinderblock appeared to only be threatening to kill the man without any real desire to do so.

-He's scum, spat Raven. His name is Henry Johannes and he hasn't the slightest drop of integrity in him. Did you see his vicious campaigning or his proposed tax plans? What am I saying, of course you haven't. Well, just trust me on this. He's not a good guy.

Beastboy returned to his human form and crouched low behind a car. He motioned for Raven to join him. While waiting for her, he peered over at Mr. Johannes. Helpless and hogtied, the man hardly looked the miscreant that Raven described. Mostly knowing the answer but still with slight concern, he asked:

-We're still gonna save him, right Raven?

Normally, Raven's lack of a quick response would have unnerved him. But he rather liked the extra time huddling next to her. From where he sat, he could see her figure from the corner of his eye, could see how her hair swayed gently in the ocean breeze as she thought, how her chest rose and fell with each breath. She seemed like a cat insofar that her powerful eyes held an ever active mind. Beastboy thought to tell her this, but was interrupted by her answer.

-It might be best to wait for the police. The public holds a high opinion of us, she explained. They might see us saving him as a sign our support for him. Someone as sleazy as Johannes will certainly make it seem that way.

Beastboy looked once more at the candidate. This time, Johannes happened to meet Beastboy's gaze. The man's eyes contained genuine terror as well as a hint of resignation. His once brazened face was full of scratches from the pavement. He mouthed the word 'help' over and over. With new resolve, Beastboy said:

-We can't wait that long. I don't care what you say. I'm helping him, and if have an ounce of pity in you, you will too.

Raven lowered her head in a sour mix of shame and reluctance. By the time she looked up again, Beastboy was already grappling with the concrete villain. She sighed, then rushed over to Johannes' side. Kneeling down, she acknowledged the fear in his eyes and returned his gaze with the most reassuring smile she could manage. This only caused Johannes to recoil further.

-Don't worry, you're safe now.

The man relaxed at those words. He calmed his breathing and tried to lay still while she placed her hands on his wounds. They felt cold to him. Not the icy coldness which brought death unto lost travelers, but the exhilarating coldness as in a thousand snowflakes. Within seconds the pain numbed from his cheeks and disappeared. Seconds later, the ropes too were gone from him.

Raven rose after this and pulled up her hood. She offered no assistance to the politician as he got up and dusted himself off. In the distance, Beastboy had bested his foe and was now returning. Johannes looked at his two rescuers and a faint smile crept across his face. In his most dignified voice, he said:

-My most sincere thanks to the both of you young heroes. Raven. Beastboy. What would I do without you two?

* * *

An optimistic voice asks:

-I picked this colored pod of the tree to show Raven how much we love her. Do you think she'll like it?

A bemused voice answers:

-That flower? Yeah, I'm sure she'll enjoy it.


End file.
